DannyxStar Girlfriend
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: Star makes a wish to sing Girlfriend and show how lame Sam is and how she should be Danny’s girlfriend. Will it work? DannyxStar please read and review! DannyxSam lovers, DO NOT READ!


**_DannyxStar- Girlfriend_**

Star makes a wish to sing Girlfriend and show how lame Sam is and how she should be Danny's girlfriend. Will it work? DannyxStar please read and review!

I felt in the mood to make another DannyxStar fic or songfic for that matter. Not to mention an anti-DannyxSam fic as well. No offense to Sam though. She rocks, but not to Danny. For he can do so much better! DannyxSam lovers, no put down comments. If you don't like it…tough toenails. This is also found on my dA account! Check it out! If you haven't already!

* * *

"Look…there they go again…" Star said to Valerie as Danny and Sam walked by holding hands.

"I take it you are not happy about this…" Valerie stated with a frown at her blonde haired friend.

"Of course not…they are SO not made for each other…" Star pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"I have to admit…they don't…and it looks like Danny isn't too happy about being with her anyway…"

"I know! Why is he still going out with her?" Star asked, glaring at the now distant couple, "He could have it better…in fact…why not me?"

"Oh…you have a crush on Danny Fenton huh?" Valerie asked with a smirk.

Star blushed, "Yes…well…maybe…I don't know…I just don't think he deserves that Goth Freak anyway…"

"Well…what are you going to do?"

Star frowned, "I don't know…I just wish I can sing that awesome song Girlfriend to Danny to show how lame Sam is…"

The girls didn't notice the wishing ghost Desiree overheard this wish and she whispered waving her hands which glowed pink, "Your hearts desire is my command."

Suddenly, Star gasped when she found herself on stage…how did she get up here? And in so little time? Where was Valerie? She also noticed she was wearing a very awesome pink and blue outfit. Her blonde hair still held the flower, but it was blue. And she noticed Valerie rocking out on some drums and Paulina rocking on a guitar. Star gasped when she noticed in the crowd below was Danny looking awed and Sam looking pissed off. She realized her wish had come true! Now it was time to show that ghost boy WHO the real girl is…

"Let's hear it for Star Keller!" The announcer stated.

The crowd cheered except Sam and Star smirked, "Time to get this show on the road…" She turned to her band, "Hit it!"

Paulina started to play a tune on her guitar and Valerie pounded on her drums and Star started to sing.

Star: _**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

Danny gasped as Star smirked down at him while Sam glared at them both.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

Danny blushed slightly as Star smiled seeing it was working and continued to sing.

_**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**_

Danny frowned at Sam who looked like she wanted to pound the crap out of Star who was dancing really nicely, showing she's got moves. The Goth girl gasped as the blonde haired girl pointed at her.

_**She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
**_

The crowd nodded as Sam sat lower in her seat.  
_**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

Danny smiled even more as Star continued to dance gracefully. He was beginning to notice how pretty she is.

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_**

Star suddenly turned toward Danny and looked into his icy blue eyes with her aqua eyes.  
_**  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)**_

Sam growled as Danny smiled and whispered, "Star?" and Star pointed at Sam while the crowd turned toward the Goth again._**  
**_

**_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_**

The crowd nodded in agreement. And Star flipped her blonde hair off her shoulders. Valerie rocked on her drums again and Paulina set her guitar to max power.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

Sam tried to lead Danny away, but he stayed put and glared at her slightly.  
_**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

Star smiled as the crowd cheered her on. Now it was getting personal. Sam cracked her knuckles as Star smirked down at the Goth girl as if saying, "Bring it on."

**_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_**

Danny frowned in shame seeing Star was right. What was he thinking?! Sam wasn't even that pretty!_**  
**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**_

Sam's face was now red with rage while Danny's face was red with both embarrassment and shame.

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_**

Sam jumped on stage and tried to attack Star. But she just dodged her with grace and the Goth girl gasped as she slid behind the curtains.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

Star held out her hand to Danny and he took it with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek before she turned to the crowd with smile before she continued to sing some more.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

Sam managed to get free from the tangled curtains and gasped when she saw Star kissing Danny. She growled in rage and tried to lunge at the couple, but the guards caught her by the arms and dragged her away with her struggling.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

Once the song was over, Danny kissed Star lightly on the lips and whispered while the crowd cheered, "I'm sorry Star…for not seeing Sam wasn't made for me…no wonder I was unhappy."

"It's ok, Danny…I'm glad I was able to show you can do so much better…" Star smiled, "Cause truth to be told…I always liked you…and not because you have ghost powers…what are you going to do with Sam?"

Danny chuckled as he took his new girlfriend's hand and they started to walk off the stage, "I broke up with her already…but she kept insisting we go out anyway…I had no choice…but you and I will work something out…"

Star giggled as Danny turned into his ghost form and they fly off away from the screaming crowd.

The End.

* * *

Sorry Sam…but I feel you and Danny aren't good for each other anyway…

Sam: It's ok…I like Tucker better anyway. (kisses Tucker who smiled)


End file.
